iLearn
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: When it comes down to it, Madi Benson is a lot faster of a learner than her parents. Seddie, OC/OC  Jodi , minor Cibby and Jalerie.


**Hey everyone! Just wanted to do a little iCarly side-project from iBreak a Promise (my main story at the moment). So, here's just a random thing that popped into my head tonight! iDo Not Own iCarly!**

_**NOTE: Italics are flashbacks.**_

She's my daughter, I realize this.

Of course, she's really only half mine- half of her belongs to the last person I would've expected.

She has my blonde hair (complete with the bangs and curls), plus my blue eyes. But her features- they make her look just like her father, my husband, Fredward Benson. She smiles an adorable smile directed at me.

"Mommy, where's Emi?" she asks in her adorable tone. Emi (or Emily, which is her given name) is the child of my best friend Carly and her _unlikely _spouse, Gibby Gibson. Surprisingly, Emi isn't the least bit chubby. She has brown hair and Gibby's grayish-blue eyes.

"She's at her house," I chuckle. Madi (short for Madeline Joy Benson) acts an awful lot like me, bossy and controlling, but she has her father's brains.

I remember the day I found out.

"_Freddork!" I yell, my voice echoing throughout the spacious house. "Get your tech-butt down here!"_

_Freddie stumbles downstairs, having that just-woken-up look. "What, Sam?"_

_Nervously, I stare down at the floor. "Um…we're...I'm…"_

"_You're pregnant?" he shrieks._

_I meet his eyes. "Um, are you happy or what?"_

"_Of course I'm happy!" he laughs._

"_Well, excuse me, Benson," I say, but my voice shows my obvious relief. _

Madi waddles up to me. "Mommy, guess what?"

"What, Madi?" I ask her.

"I have a boyfriend!" she sings.

"A boyfriend?" I question dubiously. "Madi, you're only 4!"

She scowls stubbornly. "I'm not too little."

I laugh. "Okay, sure, Madi. Wait, when'd you get a boyfriend?"

"Yesterday," she announces importantly. "And he's coming to story time tomorrow at the library, so I'll see him then! And you and Daddy can meet him!"

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. First, Madi has a really extensive vocabulary for a four year old (or four and a half as she constantly tells us). But think about it. She's half Freddork Benson's kid, which means she's basically a genius. She's been reading for a year now, and is constantly begging to play on Fredly's computers. He lets her most of the time (who could resist those blue puppy dog eyes?).

Second, I, Sam Benson, am taking my child to a STORY TIME? Well, first, Madi loves stories, and she has a very big imagination, so she begs me to. And….I've softened up quite a bit since marrying Benson.

Madi interrupts me once again. "Mommy? When's Daddy coming home?"

"He should be here any minute," I inform her, just as Frednub steps in the door.

"Hey, Madi, baby," he coos, scooping Madi up and twirling her around. He then turns to me. "Hey, Sammy."

I walk up to him, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. Then I sock him in the stomach. "That's for calling me Sammy, Frednerd."

Freddie groans, but then laughs. "You'd think I'd have learned by now."

"Some people never learn," I say airily.

"Well, I'm glad I did," Freddie laughs, leaning over to kiss me. It reminds me of the day we got together.

_It was just a normal day for the two seniors at Ridgeway High. Freddie Benson and I were standing by the lockers, Carly Shay in between us. Suddenly, I feel the sudden urge to insult Freddie._

"_Nice stripes, nub," I comment._

"_Look who's talking," He shoots back, cracking on my striped shirt that's almost identical to his._

"_I hate stripes on guys, stupid," I retort. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT a guy."_

_Freddie snorts. "Wow, I never would've guessed."_

_This starts both of us on an insult frenzy. Finally, Carly steps in between us. "Hey! HEY! GUYS! Stop fighting for just one minute!"_

_Freddie and I both look at Carly. "What?" we say in unison._

"_Okay, look," Carly mutters. "I KNOW you both like each other."_

"_We do not!" we exclaim simultaneously. For Carly's sake, I resist the urge to slap Freddie in the face._

"_Yes, you do," Carly smirks. "You only fight with people you care about. Don't you?"_

_Freddie and I both sneak a look at each other. Carly has this smug look on her face as she turns to walk off. "I'll leave you two alone."_

"_So, do you?" Freddie asks._

_I lean a little closer. "Do I what?"_

_Freddie shudders. "You know…do you want to go out sometime?"_

"_I'd love to, you dork," I whisper before leaning in and touching my lips to his._

_Carly walks up then. "I'm glad you two finally learned."_

"EW!" Madi screeches, pulling me out of my memories. "Stop with the kissy-kissy!"

Freddie snickers. "Isn't it your bedtime anyway, Miss Madi?" He picks her up.

Madi glares stubbornly. "No, my bedtime's in 2 minutes."

"Well, it'll take that long to get you to bed," I remind her. After 10 more minutes, Madi finally heads to bed.

"You're not headed to the Nerd Cave again tomorrow, are you?" I ask Freddie as we walk to our room.

"It's my day off," he tells me. "And for the millionth time, Sam, it's not the Nerd Pad, it's called Pear Incorporated."

I roll my eyes. "I prefer the Nerd Pad, and good."

Freddie raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Madi wants us to come with her to Story Time tomorrow to meet her boyfriend," I explain.

Freddie looks surprised. "Madi has a boyfriend? She's only four!"

"You try telling her that," I snort.

Freddie yawns and falls on to the bed. "I'm tired."

"Me too," I murmur. Raising a child is hard work, so in five minutes I'm knocked out.

The next day, Madi drags us both out of bed at 8 AM (the Story Time is at 9 AM). We get ready quickly, then Madi takes us to the car and we head to the library.

She grabs a little boy by his shirt sleeve. "Hey, dork!"

"Hi, Madi!" The little boy exclaims. "You are here!"

"As I said I'd be," Madi replies. "C'mon, you gotta meet my parents." She pulls him over to us. "Mommy, Daddy, this is Joey Hill."

I study him for a few seconds. Blonde hair, dark brown eyes. Something about him seems kinda…familiar.

I lean over to Freddie. "Hill…hmm…you don't think that could be Jonah Hill?"

Freddie chuckles. "Oh, I wouldn't be surprised. We've run into so many old friends in the last few years."

I lean over to Joey. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Joey. Where are your parents?"

Joey points to a couple about the same age as me and Freddie. I decide to go talk to them, and Freddie lags behind me. "Hi, that nub way behind and I- we're Madi's parents."

"Yeah, we're Joey's," the father extends a hand. "I'm Jonah Hill."

I start laughing. "Jonah? It's me, Sam Puckett!"

"Sam?" Jonah repeats, bewildered. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

"Yeah," I laugh. "Weird. Who's your wife?"

"Well, you know her," Jonah begins. "This is Valerie."

"Valerie who used to date Freddie?" I snicker.

Jonah puts his arm around Valerie affectionately. "Yeah. So who'd you marry? Wait, let me guess. Freddie Benson?"

Freddie finally catches up. "Hi, I'm Freddie Benson, Madi's dad."

Jonah cracks up, and Freddie looks confused. I whisper in his ear. "That's Jonah and Valerie."

Freddie stares at me. "That we used to date?"

"Yeah," I mutter.

"Why is he laughing though?" Freddie asks.

"He guessed that I married you and then you walked up and said that," I hiss very quickly.

"Oh," Freddie finally gets it. "It's great to see you guys! Weird that our daughter would just randomly pick to date your son…"

"Weird coincidence," Jonah cracks up. "Wow, I never would've guessed."

"Same with me," I agree. "You know, Carly married Gibby."

Valerie gasps. "Really? That's crazy."

As if on cue, Carly and Gibby walk over then.

"Hey, Carls!" I greet my best friend. "Hey, Gibster."

"Hey, Sam," they say. "Who's this?"

"Carly, you'll never guess who this is!" I exclaim.

Carly studies Jonah. "A movie star?"

"No," I groan. "It's Jonah Hill, and Valerie who is now Valerie Hill!"

"The people you guys used to date?" Gibby asks bluntly.

"Yeah," Freddie tells him. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Really weird," Carly agrees, and then the story time begins. In the middle of the story, Madi climbs into Joey's lap. I lean over to Freddie. "Hey, Fredweird, look at Madi."

He laughs quietly. "That's adorable."

Suddenly, Joey leans over and kisses Madi. Right on her lips. He pulls back quickly and they both turn back to the person reading the story, but the whole audience is "aww"-ing, including Freddie and I. Freddie holds my hand affectionately.

"Looks like Madi's got herself a steady boyfriend," Freddie whispers.

I laugh as Madi settles down again, this time right between Emi and Jonah. She's holding both their hands. "No, it looks like Madi didn't have to learn like we did. She already realizes that she's got the perfect life. I mean, look at her. Joey acts a lot like you, Madi like me, and Emi like Carly, but it didn't take her 17 years to realize she should go out with Joey. Plus, it didn't take her another year to learn how to balance her relationship."

Freddie smiles. "I guess not. Guess it really is true you learn from your parent's mistakes."

"Maybe," I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek.

_It's the last iCarly forever, as we are now graduating from college and far too old to continue our childhood webshow._

_As we are ending, Freddie interrupts. "I have one last thing to say before we close."_

_Carly looks at him strangely. "Okay." _

_He kneels down in front of me. "Samantha Joy Puckett, I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you marry me?"_

_I gasp quietly, but manage an, "OF COURSE I WILL, BENSON!" I then tackle him in a bear hug and force the ring on to my finger._

_Freddie laughs, and then turns to the camera. "Looks like now I'm gonna have to learn how to handle Sam Puckett."_

_I wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh, believe me, Benson, it's much harder than you think."_

**So, there's a small oneshot! Madi's based a lot off of me as a child, because the library story time thing actually happened to me at 4 years old! Haha. Anyway, hope you liked it! I will be posting the next chapter of iBreak a Promise soon, don't worry (which, btw, isn't iSaved Your Life, it's iMove Out. Sorry about the confusion!) But to help me, review this AND iBreak a Promise! Pleassssssssse with sugar on top! And a cherry! This was probably really confusing….but I just wanted to write it. Well bye!**


End file.
